Pokemon Lemons
by EchoFlame
Summary: A series of Pokemon lemons... I will be taking suggestions from review section. (UPDATE) PM me for suggestions too so the surprises are not ruined.
1. Chapter 1

A Lucario ran through the forest never looking back at the blazing fire, he felt very sorry for the people but there was something he needed to complete and he couldn't do it to himself. He ran until dawn, and then he went into a den and rested. He looked around and then got up and looked at the sun and continued to run through the forest because he wasn't going to go for any less. He ran at fast speeds without tripping and fortunately humans don't really come by that much and he was happy that those bastards didn't follow him and let him go for once. As he continued to run as scent appeared in the air, and as matter of a fact it was very sweet meaning someone is close or watching over him, either was he wasn't stopping nor looking back.

"Crap!" Lucario yelled as he hurt his wrist while falling "ah shit this is going to suck." He then felt the presence of another Pokémon behind him and that was a very shy Zoroark, walking up to him slowly and picked him up. Her face grew red as she helped him up and his face had soft blush as well then he said scratching the back of his head, "thanks…" the Zoroark then replied with her mane covering part of her face, "no… problem." Lucario smiled nervously as he tried not to startle the shy Zoark, she on the other hand looked down and Lucario wasn't about to leave her like this so he lifted up her chin and kissed her forehead.

Now she had a deep red blush appear on her muzzle but she enjoyed every moment of it and so did Lucario. She then looked up at him with her innocent eyes and kissed him in the mouth passionately; Lucario's eyes widened but he didn't resist what so ever. The Zoroark let go and grinned, giving Lucario a chance to look at her sly yet curvy body which was enough to drive a male insane. Lucario also noticed that she was dripping now and he now smiled.

"Thank you Lucario…" Zoroark said while getting to her knees, and there she saw Lucario's large rod that was begging for the Zoroark. She then wrapped her mouth around his manhood and sucked on it vigorously making Lucario screw his eyes shut. Zoroark bobbed her head back and forth and with each bob a wave of pleasure echoed throughout his body, she then started to use her rather large breast to stimulate him and made even more pleasure echo throughout his body. After a while his muscles tensed and his seed shot forward down Zoroark's throat she then removed her mouth from his manhood and giggled.

She got on all fours and lifted her ass up in the air allowing Lucario to get a nice view. Then he entered his member in her womanhood and ripped through her barrier but Zoroark didn't care because her head was in the clouds. At first Lucario was slow but then he went at a rapid pace and with each collision Zoroark was close to her orgasm and so was Lucario. With one final and powerful thrust Lucario's bulge locked onto Zoroark's pussy and a mix of fluids shot towards each other, Lucario filled her womb up to the very brim, to the point where there was a bulge on her stomach. She giggled and said quietly "I love you Lucario" Lucario and Zoroark kissed still connected. After Lucario pulled himself out he snuggle with Zoroark against a tree and looked up at the beautiful skies completely forgetting what he was supposed to do.

 **EchoFlame: I will be making more… and I will take suggestions,**


	2. Chapter 2

**EchoFlame: 23StellaOrgana is the one who suggested this which is (F) Zekrom x (M) Reshiram so now to the story that should be made better than the one before this.**

She hated this time of year mostly because of… him. She was the legendary Zekrom soaring through the skies trying to get her mind off Reshirambut, every second that passed made her ache more and more until she reached her breaking point. She dove into the ocean below her trying to get distracted but to no avail and she definitely didn't want to stimulate herself so she had no choice to keep on trying to get her mind off that insensitive bastard. Mean while, Reshiram was also having problems and attacked everything him in the shore he was in but, as he continued to attack the more he thought about her and was sincerely sorry for what he did ages ago and could not hold a grudge against her because to be honest if he was in her position he would've reacted the same way as well. He knew what did was wrong but at the same time right because she would've been dead by now if Reshiram didn't do what he did.

Reshiram sighed and closed his eyes as he sat down on the shore, he felt like garbage because he let down the Pokémon he cared about the most. "Why did I have to be so ignorant?!" Reshiram scolded himself, he then heard something rise from the water and his eyes shot open. He heard a growl come from the water and the figure that arose was… Zekrom. Reshiram got up and got in a defensive stance, and said "I thought you wanted to stay away from me…" she trotted over to him and had eyes filled with lust. Reshiram then realized it was 'that' time of year but, he didn't want to take advantage of her while she was in this state but then again she's probably going through a shit-ton of pain so he asked "are you sure you want to do it?" Zekrom replied "yes Reshiram and maybe I'll forgive you…" this was huge opportunity for the Reshiram so, Zekrom got on all fours and lift her ass up revealing a puffy pink pussy ready to get fucked.

Reshiram's manhood increased in size as he stared at Zekrom's wet pussy, Reshiram smiled and slowly entered Zekrom, at first she grunted in pain and little trail of blood left her body. Reshiram's eyes screwed shut as he pushed deeper into the dragoness, then he started to go at a moderate speed earning many moans form Zekrom. "Fuck me harder!" Zekrom yelled in ecstasy and Reshiram complied by thrusting faster and harder. As he continued to pound her he entered one claw into her anus and vigorously wiggled his finger in her earning screams of pleasure.

Zekrom was panting but continued to let herself be fucked by her rival because she loved it. Her vagina and anus tightened around Reshiram's cock and finger, at this point Reshiram was grunting but continued to thrust himself deep within her heavenly pussy. Reshiram flipped her over with her back to the sand he continued to pound her vigorously and Zekrom loved it. Reshiram smiled as he continued to hit her womb with every thrust sending even more waves of pleasure throughout her body. Zekrom screamed "RESHIRAM!" then a torrent of liquids impacted Reshiram's cock, allowing him to faster. With one more powerful thrust his cock blasted cum to Zekrom's womb overfilling it; her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head from how good it felt to get filled. When Reshiram slid his cock out a little river of fluids escaped, Zekrom looked at Reshiram's cock and said "I'm sorry if I got you dirty…" Zekrom then wrapped her mouth on his manhood and sucked on it vigorously earning moan from Reshiram. Zekrom bobbed her head back and forth rapidly with her eyes closed, Reshiram had one eye open and then he warned "Zekrom I am going to cum!"

Reshiram then unleashed his load in Zekrom's mouth and she swallowed it all happily. After Reshiram's dick deflated he lay down with Zekrom who was now clean and snuggled with her happily as the moon rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**EchoFlame: As requested by AXYZ-Knightrox7 I am going to make a Typhlosion (M) x Meganium (F).**

Meganium was in the shower washing the dirt off her, after a long day of training and working hard in general. She lived with Typhlosion, her roommate who worked just as hard as Meganium or even more since he really wanted to be a formable opponent that could even take down a legendary. Meganium turned off the water and dried herself off, still thinking about Typhlosion. She failed to notice him walk into the room and he asked surprising her, "Do you know if we had to work overtime?" Meganium gasped and replied "no, we didn't but can I ask you a favor?" Meganium blushed and asked "can you massage me please?" Typhlosion blushed and answered "sure…" he then started to massage her.

Meganium moaned as she was massaged by Typhlosion, then he accidently massage her clit causing her blush to deepen and his as well, "can you do that again Typhlosion?" He then his hand on her pussy and started to finger her rapidly, "aw yeah keep on doing that!" Meganium exclaimed in ecstasy. Typhlosion complied and went faster; her head was above the clouds at this moment because of how much pleasure she was feeling, she felt something poke her ass and saw Typhlosion's fully erect cock ready to go deep within Meganium, "TYPHLOSION!" Meganium yelled as a torrent of fluids spilled onto the floor, she was panting and sweating along with Typhlosion but he wasn't done.

He picked her up and slowly slid his cock into her; she yelped in pain as small amounts of blood trickled out of her vagina. Typhlosion grunted but continued to push forward; he then started to pick up the pace and went faster with each thrust. Meganium screwed her eyes shut and moaned then; Typhlosion pulled her into a kiss as he thrust himself into Meganium. Typhlosion slowly slid his finger into her butthole and finger it rapidly; a deep red blush stretched across Meganium's face as she was getting pounded on all over. "TYPHLOSION!" Meganium yelled as she released her fluids onto him wetting his yelled and dark blue fur, "so you like being pounded huh?" Once again Meganium blushed and answered "y-yes!"

Typhlosion could feel her vagina tighten around his dick as he thrust himself into her for the third time. He pushed himself to go faster and then with one last thrust he unleashed his warm torrent of sex fluids into Meganium, "ahhh…" Typhlosion said but he wasn't over yet as he shoved his dick in Meganium's asshole causing her to scream in pleasure and pain but with each thrust the pain slowly began to ebb away. While Typhlosion was doing that he started to fist Meganium whose eyes basically to the back of head because of the amount of pain and pleasure she was feeling at the very moment. Meganium shrieked again as she had an orgasm again and then Typhlosion one more time unleashed his seed with her, he slowly put her on the bed and lay next to her snuggling as they were now mates.

OoOoOoOo

Ten years later they had a nine year old fusion and the first of his kind.

 **EchoFlame: Send me PM's for more!**


End file.
